He is mine?
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Kelak akan kuubah namanya menjadi Lee Kyuhyun! / Eh! Aniya! Karena namanya nanti adalah Kim Kyuhyun! / Mwo! Tidak bisa Sebelum kalian berdua melakukannya, akan kuubah dulu namanya jadi Choi Kyuhyun! / Aish! Aku lupa... dia itu... Pairing sebenarnya ada di dalam cerita. Drabble lagi. Berminat?


Tittle : He is mine?

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and one secret cast *naik-turunin-alis*

Other cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum

Rate : K+

Genre : BoysLove, Comedy, Friendship(?), Romance (?)

Lenght : Drabble

Summary : Kelak akan kuubah namanya menjadi Lee Kyuhyun! / Eh?! Aniya! Karena namanya nanti adalah Kim Kyuhyun! / Mwo?! Tidak bisa~ Sebelum kalian berdua melakukannya, akan kuubah dulu namanya jadi Choi Kyuhyun! / Aish! Aku lupa... dia itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Uugh... menyebalkan! Mau ku ajak curhat malah tidur! Dasar ikan! ", gerutu Hyukjae seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun berjalan ke ruang tengah.

' Tumben sepi... kemana member yang lain? ' pikirnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa panjang. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

Ia berjongkok di sampingnya. Sebaris senyuman tercipta di bibir merah muda itu.

" Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, Kyu benar-benar terlihat polos. Imut sekali... "

Ia terus memandangi Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bodohnya itu *slaped*

" Hyuk, sedang apa kau di sini? ", tanya Yesung dengan sebuah gelas berisi air putih di tangannya.

Tak mendapat respon, Ia pun menghampiri sang lead dancer, ikut-ikutan berjongkok.

" Kyuhyunie benar-benar manis... ", gumamnya.

" Ne, kau benar, hyung. " jawab Hyukjae.

" Hey, sedang apa kalian berdua disitu? ", kali ini Siwon yang bertanya. Ia baru saja selesai bermain twitter.

Juga karena tak mendapat jawaban, ia dengan penasaran mendekati kedua hyung-nya itu. Dan ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di sofa, dengan cepat ia terpesona. Lalu bergabung –ikutan jongkok- bersama Yesung dan Hyukjae.

" Daripada tampan, dia lebih tepat disebut cantik... " ucapnya pelan.

" Ne, kau benar... ", Yesung dan Hyukjae menyahut.

" Rambut ikalnya yang kecoklatan itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk diusap... " ujar Hyukjae.

" Philtrum itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk disentuh... " ujar Yesung.

" Kedua pipi gembulnya itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dicubit... " ujar Siwon.

" Dan bibir plump itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dikecup... " ujar ketiganya bersamaan.

Senyum di bibir Hyukjae merekah sempurna, " Kelak akan kuubah namanya menjadi Lee Kyuhyun. "

" Eh?! Aniya! Karena namanya nanti adalah Kim Kyuhyun! " sahut Yesung.

" Mwo?! Tidak bisa~ Sebelum kalian berdua melakukannya, akan kuubah dulu namanya jadi Choi Kyuhyun! ", protes Siwon.

" Yaa! Mana bisa seperti itu! ", seru Hyukjae dan Yesung bersamaan.

" HEY! Apa yang hyungdeul lakukan disitu?! "

Sontak Siwon, Yesung, dan Hyukjae, menoleh ke belakang.

" SHIM CHANGMIN?! "

" Ugh... " Kyuhyun melenguh pelan dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut. Ia terbangun karena kegaduhan yang dibuat tiga hyungnya –juga Changmin- barusan.

" Hyungdeul? Ngapain kalian ngumpul disini? ", tanyanya bingung, seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

" E-eh... itu... kami... "

Dan ketika tatapan Kyuhyun menangkap seorang namja jangkung di depannya –di belakang ketiga hyungnya, " Changminie! "

Dengan segera ia beranjak dan menubruk Changmin, memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat.

" Aku merindukanmu, Minie... "

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Baby Kyu... ", Changmin dengan gemas mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

" Tapi, Minie, kenapa kau kesini? "

" Wae? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui kekasihku sendiri, hm? "

" Ani, bukannya begitu... Hanya saja, kudengar akhir-akhir ini jadwalmu sedang padat... "

" Heh... memangnya jadwalmu tidak padat apa?! "

" Hehehe... Tapi aku, kan, tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah, Minie... Daripada kesini, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di dorm... "

Segera Changmin menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya. " Aku pasti mengganggumu... Pasti kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku... Ya sudah, aku pulang saja! "

" Andwae! " Kyuhyun menahan lengan Changmin, lalu kembali memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin.

" Hehehe... bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar, sekalian pergi kencan? " tanya Changmin setelah terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum senang, " Jinjha? Kencan? "

" Ne, Baby Kyu nae saraaaaang~ "

" Waaah! Aku mau, Minie! Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu, ne? ", Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

" Aku juga akan minta ijin dulu pada Teukie hyung! "

Dan mari kita lihat tiga orang namja yang masih jongkok di lantai dengan tampang bodoh mereka.

' Aish! Aku lupa... dia itu Shim Kyuhyun... ' keluh mereka dalam hati.

" LEE HYUKJAE! KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN, HAH?! KEMARI KAU! " terdengar Donghae berseru marah.

" Jongwoon hyung! Kepala Ddangkoma tersangkut di bebatuan! ", kali ini suara Ryeowook melengking.

" Haaah... " Hyukjae dan Yesung menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

Kini tinggallah Siwon seorang diri. Hingga sebuah ketukan brutal di pintu dorm menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ia pun beranjak membukakan pintu.

" Kibumie?! "

" Wonie! Seminggu lagi aku ada syuting drama BoysLove! Kau bantu aku berlatih, ne?! "

Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan kalimatnya, lengan Siwon sudah ditarik paksa oleh Kibum ke kamar.

Hahaha... sepertinya mereka lupa kalau JejeKyu adalah seorang ChangKyu shipper yang fanatik...

.

.

.

**END~**

.

.

.

Wakakakak! JejeKyu datang dengan drabble terbaru! Gaje banget, kan? XD

Aigoo... Payah sekali author yang satu ini...

**Review? ***TinkTinkTink* #kedip2

**.**

**.**


End file.
